


Steve ¿What did you do?

by MissLouBanner



Series: MissLouBannerLittleStories [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Misunderstandings, Multi, Relationship Problems
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23678458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLouBanner/pseuds/MissLouBanner
Summary: La ayuda de Steve no es tan buena Después de todo.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/James "Bucky" Barnes, Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Quentin Beck/Peter Parker, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: MissLouBannerLittleStories [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631143
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Steve ¿What did you do?

**Author's Note:**

> Parte de mis #MBLittleStories en FB :)
> 
> Me inspire en una Incorrect Quote, Tal vez se den cuenta cuál.
> 
> Un Geraskier también fue inspirado en ella!
> 
> Cualquier comentario/sugerencia/critica es bien recibido

–¿Steve? ¿Todo bien?–Preguntó Sam, en cuanto había visto entrar a Steve con un semblante pensativo y decaído a la sala.

Pero no recibió respuesta alguna. 

Steve parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, únicamente tomo asiento junto a Sam y se cruzó de brazos, sin mirar a nadie o a nada en específico

–¿Cap?–Bruce decidió probar, para ver si tenía suerte, pero también fue ignorado. No era usual verlo así, a menos que ...

–¿Señor Capitán?–Peter también quiso intentarlo, pero fue lo mismo.

Bucky se puso de pie, estaba sentado en el sillón, pero al ver que Steve no reaccionaba, decidió actuar. Camino en su dirección, hasta quedar frente a él y le soltó una cachetada. Ni fuerte ni suave.

Dejando sin palabras y preocupados a los demás ... Pero Steve reaccionó.

–¡Bucky!–Grito Steve, enojado y sorprendido por la acción de su amigo, sobando su mejilla izquierda. 

–Tony me dió el consejo–Y con eso, Bucky tomó asiento a su lado, mirándolo fijamente. –¿Quieres decirme que diablos te pasa?

–Lenguaje–Reprendió Sam, bromeando.

Steve suspiró, recordando la razón por la que estaba de ese modo. –Terminé una relación de 20 años. 

–¿Terminaste con Tony?–Preguntó Bruce, preocupado. 

–Oh, Oh–Peter sabía que si Tony había terminado con el Capitán, seguramente pasaría a presionarlo con sus tareas o estar tras de él como "Mamá gallina". 

–No–Steve cerró los ojos, intentando alejar algo de su mente. –No era mi relación.

–¿Ahora vas de Anti Cupido, Punk?–Bromeó Bucky

–¿A quienes separaste?–Cuestionó Sam, divertido con la situación.

Peter solo se dedicaba a poner atención, no era bueno aún en este tipo de cosas a pesar de tener una relación con un Villano y mucho mayor que él. Tal vez desde ahí supo que no era bueno en ello. 

Steve abrió los ojos, dudando en hablar y apartó su mirada, huyendo de las miradas ajenas sobre él.

–¿Alguien sabe por qué Romanoff quiere matar a Clint?–"¡Demonios!", pensó Steve en el momento en que Tony entró preguntando.

–¿Natasha quiere matar a Clint?–A Bruce le sorprendió escuchar aquello. Se supone que Natasha era la primer persona en el mundo en proteger a Barton. 

–Estuvo a punto de atravesarle la cabeza con un tiro–Respondió Tony, caminando en dirección a Steve para colocarse a su lado y recargarse en él. –Muy limpio y directo, si me preguntas. 

–Punk...–Bucky parecía tener una idea de por qué Nat estaba tras de Clint. 

Tony se giró para ver a Steve, curioso. –¿Pasa algo?

Steve tardó unos segundos más sin hablar, este tipo de cosas le afectaban mucho. –Yo terminé la relación de Natasha y Clint. 

–¿Cómo?–¿Bruce acababa de escuchar bien?

–Wow–Exclamó Peter.

Sam solo mantenía su mirada en su amigo, tenía que tener una razón para ello.

–¿Acaso piensas engañarme con el pájaro loco?–Preguntó Tony.

–Intente ayudar a Clint–Steve se cubrió el rostro con sus manos, como si pudiera esconderse de su terrible acción. –Natasha estaba molesta por qué Clint llegó con una marca en el cuello.

–Bueno, velo de este modo–Bucky se estaba riendo y Steve sabía que disfrutaba esto. –De cualquier forma lo iba a matar.

–¿Por qué tendría que matarlo?–Cuestionó Sam. –No veo a Romanoff como alguien posesiva. 

–Es posesiva–Intervinó Tony. –Pero no de ese modo.

–Por que de una relación con un ex asesino, sólo hay una salida–Bucky se giró a ver Bruce, sonriendo satisfecho. –Muerto. 

Bruce desvió su mirada, replanteándose algunas decisiones en su vida. 

–Se lo dije, Doc–Comentó Sam, alzando sus hombros.

–¿Eso solo aplica para alguien como ustedes?–Preguntó Peter, curioso en esa "condición".

Y como si fuera algo de ese tipo de conexión de almas gemelas, su celular vibró a los pocos segundos de preguntar. Beck le había mandado un mensaje y cuando Peter lo leyó, sonrió. "Sea lo que sea que estés haciendo o diciendo, no lo hagas". 

–Corazon, de haber sabido que dabas ese tipo de resultados, hubiera mandado a Peter y Beck contigo hace tiempo–Bromeó Tony, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de Steve y una molesta de Peter. 

–¿Cómo vamos a arreglar esto?–Bruce estaba preocupado, Natasha parecía ser feliz junto a Clint y no merecía perder eso, ya después hablaría con Bucky de ese punto que olvidó mencionar en su relación. 

–¿Tenemos que arreglarlo?–De nuevo, Tony recibió una mirada reprobatoria de Steve. –¿Que? Una boca menos que alimentar. 

–Tony...–Advirtió Steve. 

–Hasta que Clint pida ayuda ¿No?–Sam también estaba dentro del club de los que disfrutaba la situación.

–¡Ayudenme!–Clint gritó desde afuera, corriendo para escapar de las "mordidas" de Nat. 

–Todavia no se esta muriendo de miedo–Secundo Bucky.

–¡Estoy muriendo de miedo!–Gritó Clint.

–¿Hasta que suplique?–Agregó Tony.

–¡Por favor! ¡Se los suplico!

Sam y Tony suspiraron, mientras Bucky preparaba sus armas con pesar. 

–Vamos–Ordenó Steve, siendo el primero en salir apresurado. 

–¿También yo?–Preguntó Peter, dudoso en levantarse para ayudar.

–¿Quien crees que ayudará a Clint a correr?–Sam palmeó ligeramente la espalda del adolescente antes de ir tras de Steve.

–Mejor que le digas a tu novio que se busque a otro–Dijo Bucky. "¡Ni muerto!", Pensó Peter.

–Le diré a tu tía que fue por el bien de la tierra–Espera ¿Que?

Peter se quedó preocupado en su lugar al escuchar a Tony antes de marcharse, parecía muy en serio. 

–No les hagas caso–La voz de Bruce sonaba más tranquila y amable, un agradable y confiable tono para él. –A lo mucho terminarás en la enfermería con algunas fracturas. 

Mierda ¡Eso no había ayudado tampoco!


End file.
